Lorsque l'on défie l'Empereur
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (Non finie) Jeu du FoF pour le premier chapitre. UA. Tetsuya est un jeune nomade de la tribu de Seirin. Lorsque l'Empereur leur vole leur objet sacré, il se sent obligé d'aller le récupérer, alors il s'infiltre dans le palais d'Akashi. Mais ce n'est pas prudent de vouloir voler l'homme absolu.
1. Le vol

**Mon premier OS sur le fandom de KnB ! O.O Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai plein d'autres en tête ! :P**

 **OS écrit dans le cadre de la 73ème nuit écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil)**

 **Heure : 22h**

 **Thème : Textile**

 **Pairing : Vous verrez bien xD**

 **Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Disclaimer : KnB ne m'appartient pas. Seule l'histoire sort de mon cerveau dérangé xD**

* * *

Kuroko _fuyait._

Le plus vite et le plus loin possible qu'il pouvait. Avec son précieux fardeau. L'Empereur l'enfermerait – ou pire – s'il avait le malheur d'être rattrapé, alors le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu délavé galopait vers le soleil levant à une allure folle.

* * *

Tout avait commencé lorsqu'Akashi Seijuro avait pris le pouvoir des mains de son père.

Seirin était alors une tribu nomade assez influente, se déplaçant dans l'Empire avec un certain confort malgré son mode de vie errant. Sauf que le règne du nouvel Empereur ne convenait pas, bien trop différent de celui de son paternel. La tribu avait alors commencé à se révolter, ne payant plus les taxes devenues excessives et attaquant même parfois des convois pour rendre l'argent aux habitants. Leur gentillesse avait créé leur déchéance. Considérés comme des rebelles à l'Empire, les nomades avaient tout perdu petit à petit. Leurs femmes, leurs commerces, leurs terres, leurs droits.

Tetsuya avait nié, hurlé, pleuré, mais il s'était totalement réveillé lorsque des mercenaires à la solde de l'Empereur avait volé leur bien le plus sacré : leur trésor et le symbole de la tribu. Tetsuya avait finalement décidé d'agir. Ils ne pouvaient plus continuer comme ça, qu'importe ce que disait la dernière femme vivante de la tribu. Tout cela devait _cesser._

Alors, il s'était infiltré parmi _eux_ à Teiko, la capitale _._

Le jeune homme tout juste majeur était passé d'un mode en ruine à un monde de richesses et d'abondances presque nocif. Tout était _trop_. Trop brillant, trop luxueux, trop somptueux. Trop _vicieux_. Parce que les plus aisés voulaient au minimum garder leurs places et au mieux atteindre le cercle proche du nouvel Empereur. Tetsuya en avait été dégoûté. Il avait toujours vécu dans un esprit d'entraide et de bienveillance, totalement à l'opposé de ce système fait de convoitises et de coups bas. Cependant, cela lui permis de mettre à disposition ses talents bien plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Les débuts n'avaient pas été faciles : il était un étranger sans aucune réputation, en plus d'avoir un physique assez faible. Bref, il ne collait pas du tout au profil. Mais un noble finit par remarquer son efficacité et, surtout, sa discrétion. Le jeune homme avait enfin pu révéler sa nature de _tueur_ hors pair.

Et l'Empereur absolu finit également par entendre parler de lui.

Ils s'étaient finalement rencontrés lors d'un bal pendant lequel Kuroko servait de garde-du-corps à son "maître". Il n'avait été qu'une ombre durant cette soirée, mais les yeux hétérochromes avaient réussi à l'apercevoir. C'était incroyable pour lui, et il en avait été captivé quelques secondes, avant de se rappeler _qui_ les possédait. C'était Akashi Seijuro. Le rouge tout-puissant, le tyran, le voleur, le traître, le maître incontesté.

Mais le nomade s'était juré que ça changerait, et c'est ainsi qu'il accepta d'intégrer la garde rapprochée de l'Empereur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le rouge le voulait lui, et comment il avait fait pour détecter sa présence, mais il était ravi de cette occasion. Il allait pouvoir être au plus près de sa victime et endormir sa surveillance.

Il fit la rencontre d'Aomine Daiki, l'épéiste hors pair au cheveux d'un bleu nuit profond ainsi que de Midorima Shintaro, l'archer qui atteignait toujours sa cible malgré les mèches vertes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il y avait aussi Murasakibara Atsushi, le géant à la force brute dont les cheveux violets étaient aussi colorés que les friandises qu'il mangeait à longueur de journée et Kise Ryouta, le blond qui n'avait pas vraiment de style de combat mais qui empruntait ceux des autres.  
Et parmi ces quatre hommes, Tetsuya était devenu "le fantôme", "l'ombre", le _voleur_ – ce qui était totalement le cas. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'accordait parfaitement avec le premier sur le plan des combats, mais il réussissait tout de même à garder une certaine distance avec tous grâce à son visage perpétuellement indifférent.

Sauf avec Akashi. _Bon sang_ , il s'en voulait, mais l'Empereur avait un pouvoir d'attraction presque _divin_. L'aura d'autorité qui l'entourait constamment faisait avoir des sueurs froides au plus jeune et le faisait déglutir de travers lorsqu'il songeait que c'était _cet homme_ qu'il comptait voler.

Et pourtant, un soir, il le fit.

Il avait attendu trop longtemps à son goût et la situation deviendrait bientôt trop dangereuse pour lui. Parce qu'il commençait à en avoir marre et qu'il sentait qu'il était de plus en plus proche de faire une bêtise. Il devait agir maintenant. Il était prêt. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps dans le palais pour connaître les mouvements des gardes et pour que les autres le laissent aller et venir comme bon lui semblait. De toute façon, peu de personnes le remarquaient lorsqu'il était près d'elles. Mais ce qui l'avait réellement décidé avait été le fait qu'il avait repéré le sujet de sa convoitise dans une salle perdue du palais quelques jours auparavant.

Akashi Seijuro osait voler aux autres leurs biens les plus précieux pour les laisser traîner dans la poussière. C'était inacceptable ! Et cela prouvait bien qu'il ne le faisait que pour les faire souffrir. Il était un être cruel et Tetsuya aurait voulu le détester du plus profond de son coeur, sauf que le temps passé à ses côtés avait rendu cette option bien plus compliquée que ce qui était prévu à la base. C'était d'ailleurs une raison de plus pour le jeune pour partir au plus tôt, avant que des choses incontrôlables ne surviennent.

Le soir de son escapade, Kuroko emballa soigneusement ce qu'il considérait comme un objet sacré. C'était un simple tissu pour certains, mais un symbole pour lui et les siens. Il l'avait ensuite mis dans un sac en toile sur son dos et s'était faufilé jusqu'à l'entrée sans se faire voir grâce à ses compétences particulières, mais il avait été stoppé en pleine escapade par un léger imprévu.

L'Empereur rentrait apparemment d'une promenade nocturne.

* * *

 **Alors ? Une petite review avec votre avis ? ;)**

 **Et je vais faire une suite en... 5 chapitres je pense donc n'hésitez pas à vous abonner !**

 **Kisses !**


	2. La tribu

**Voilà la suite qui est en fait la fin du premier que j'avais posté mais j'ai fait des modifications et ai préféré séparer les deux parties. Je vous conseille donc d'aller relire le premier chapitre ;)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ils s'étaient dévisagés d'un air surpris, avant que les yeux rouges ne se plongent dans les bleus. Il semblait au jeune nomade que son "maître" pouvait voir l'angoisse qui l'habitait, ainsi que sa détermination : il rentrerait auprès de ses compagnons avec cet objet ou il n'y retournerait pas.

« Tetsuya, le salua l'Empereur.

\- Akashi-kun. »

Il essaya de se détendre et de paraître aussi naturel qu'à l'habitude, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir la Mort en face de lui.

« Que fais-tu à cette heure-ci ?

\- J'allais me promener.

\- Avec ce sac sur ton dos et cet air méfiant sur ton visage ?

\- Disons que je vais me promener pendant un certain temps. »

Akashi fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas apprécier les paroles de son sujet.

« Tu veux nous quitter ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Puis-je savoir pour quelles raisons ?

\- Vous ne comprendriez pas. »

Le visage de l'Empereur sembla se fermer, dévoilant son mécontentement total :

« Et si je ne t'y autorise pas ?

\- Vous devrez m'enfermer. »

Maintenant qu'il était engagé dans cette pagaille, Tetsuya se devait d'être ferme et résolu, quitte à utiliser des moyens peu conventionnels pour s'en sortir. Il était prêt à tout pour rendre le tissu à la tribu, et s'il pouvait rester en vie, ce serait d'autant mieux.

« Ce serait fâcheux, le contra l'Empereur. As-tu pensé aux quatre autres ? N'es-tu pas attaché à eux un minimum, avec les deux ans que vous venez de passer ensembles ? »

 _Deux ans de trop_ , pensa l'ombre du groupe. Puis il répondit :

« Aomine-kun m'a dit il y a quelques temps que je ne lui servais à rien dans les combats, ce qui est partiellement vrai lorsque l'on voit tous les dégâts qu'il fait à lui seul. Midorima-kun et moi n'avons jamais été proches, sûrement un problème de communication et d'intérêt. Je n'ai pas non plus réussi à tisser de lien avec Murasakibara-kun, peut-être parce qu'il est trop paresseux pour avoir un semblant de conversation amicale. Et ne parlons pas de Kise-kun. Je ne veux pas être sa nourrice jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. »

Après une pause, il ajouta :

« Je pars, Akashi-kun. Faites-vous à cette idée de ne plus me revoir pendant longtemps.

\- Non. »

 _Merde_ , pensa Kuroko.

« Je suis l'Empereur et en tant que tel, tu te dois de m'obéir Tetsuya.

\- Que vous soyez l'Empereur ne vous autorise pas à me priver de ma liberté.

\- Je suis absolu. Tu ne partiras pas. »

Le bleuté soupira, mais décida de changer un peu de tactique. En deux ans, il avait appris comment fonctionnait le plus âgé, même s'il lui restait des parts de mystère à éclaircir :

« Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je te l'ordonne.

\- Non, ma question est : Pourquoi voulez-vous que je reste ? Il a plein d'autres personnes avec mes capacités. Pourquoi _moi_ ? »

Les yeux du rouge se plissèrent, devenant menaçants :

« Tu te trompes, Tetsuya. Tu es unique. Et je veux avoir tous les trésors de ce Monde.

\- Je ne vous savais pas si cupide, Akashi-kun.

\- Tu ne me connais pas.

\- Plus que vous ne le croyez. »

Et sur une impulsion soudaine, le jeune nomade s'avança et embrassa son pire ennemi. La non-réaction de l'Empereur lui prouva qu'il avait raison : Akashi tenait à lui bien plus que comme un soldat. Il passa alors une main sur la joue de l'autre, approfondissant leur baiser et espérant de tout son cœur que ça distrairait assez le rouge pour qu'il puisse ensuite s'enfuir. Comme l'Empereur ne réagissait toujours pas, le bleu se dit que c'était le moment. Il lâcha celui qui avait été son "maître" durant les deux dernières années et se coula dans les ombres.  
En dix secondes, il avait disparu.

« Bordel, Tetsuya. » murmura le rouge une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits.

Il comprit qu'il s'était fait manipuler. Son fantôme l'avait _trahi_. Ça laissait un arrière-goût amer dans sa bouche, comme lorsqu'il perdait un combat étant enfant. Puis la rage enflamma son cœur, détrônant la tristesse. Il allait rattraper cet homme et reprendre ce qui lui appartenait.

* * *

Des heures plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait à disparaître derrières les dunes de sable, Kuroko était arrivé dans une oasis, à une centaine de kilomètres de Teiko. Il avait passé la journée à cheval, sans manger ni boire ni dormir, et il était totalement épuisé. Mais une joie indicible le réveilla et le remplit d'énergie.

Là, l'attendait Seirin.

Ses camarades l'accueillirent chaleureusement, heureux de le revoir après autant de temps d'absence, et plus encore lorsqu'il leur dévoila le contenu de son sac.  
Ce n'était qu'un bout de tissu, mais pour eux, cela s'apparentait au Saint Graal des chrétiens. C'était leur trésor, ce qui montrait qui ils étaient, de qui ils descendaient, quelles étaient leurs origines. De fins fils d'or parcouraient la soie, créant des motifs complexes, formant un symbole. Leur symbole. Celui de l'unité, de la famille, de l'entraide, mais aussi celui de la liberté, des voyages et du goût de l'aventure.

Ils étaient nomades.

Ils naissaient comme tels, vivaient comme tels, et mourraient comme tels. Personne ne pouvait le leur enlever, pas même un Empereur absolu. Ils le savaient tous.  
Et pourtant, Tetsuya savait qu'il devait quitter les siens au plus tôt, pour leur éviter de nouvelles souffrances. Il n'était venu jusqu'ici que pour leur remettre leur précieux bien. Il devait partir à présent. Il ne pouvait cependant que se réjouir de les voir toujours aussi heureux et plein d'entrain malgré les difficultés de leurs vies.

« Kuroko-kun. »

Il se tourna vers la voix qui l'avait appelé et eut un sourire bienveillant envers la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle était petite mais avait un sacré caractère. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui commandait la tribu et qui avait fait en sorte qu'ils survivent malgré le nouveau règne. Il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

« Aida-san.

\- Allons discuter. »

Il la suivit à l'extérieur du campement, pour avoir un minimum d'intimité.

« Merci de m'avoir tenu informée pendant tout ce temps, malgré les risques.

\- Il fallait que vous sachiez où j'étais.

\- Kagami-kun aurait fait une crise sinon, rit-elle.

\- Où est-il d'ailleurs ? Je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- Il est parti depuis une semaine dans le pays voisin pour conclure des accords. Il devrait rentrer demain soir ou le lendemain.

\- Ah. »

Tetsuya était déçu. Il aurait aimé revoir son presque frère au moins une fois. Il se reprit néanmoins :

« Vous avez l'air de tous être en forme. J'en suis heureux. »

La cheffe du village le dévisagea, puis ses yeux le regardèrent avec tristesse :

« Tu ne resteras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai défié l'Empereur de trop près (lol). Je ne veux pas que vous en souffriez.

\- Tu nous manque beaucoup trop. Surtout à l'autre imbécile.

\- Je sais. Mais je vous veux en sécurité.

\- Ça ne fait pas partie de nos habitudes.

\- Ça le devrait de temps en temps », sourit-il

Avant qu'elle en puisse protester, il ajouta plus sérieusement:

« S'il te plaît, Aida-san. Veille sur eux.

\- Evidemment. »

Puis elle le prit dans une étreinte rassurante. Tetsuya se laissa aller et l'entoura lui aussi de ses bras, nichant sa tête dans son cou, comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Il avait besoin de courage pour quitter les siens à nouveau, sachant que cette fois, il ne reviendrait pas.

« Je te souhaite de vivre heureux, Kuroko-kun.

\- Et j'espère que le vent accompagnera toujours ta route, Aida-san. »

* * *

Alors que la Lune se levait à l'Est, brillant dans un ciel d'un bleu d'encre profond, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu délavé repartit sur un cheval, rassasié et chargé de provisions. Il savait qu'il pouvait tenir deux jours avec, mais il savait aussi qu'il ferait en sorte que les mercenaires de l'Empereur le retrouvent avant, pour qu'ils n'aillent pas chercher du côté de sa tribu.

C'est ainsi que trois ou quatre heures plus tard, il alluma un feu en plein milieu d'une bande de sable plate. On pourrait le voir à au moins un kilomètre. Ils ne pouvaient pas le rater.

Ils arrivèrent moins d'une heure après. Le combat fut assez rapide, Kuroko étant fatigué mais réussissant tout de même à en tuer deux avant que les cinq autres ne le mettent à terre. Pour se venger des morts, il reçut un coup de dague le long de sa joue droite. Il sentit vaguement le sang couler, et eut le temps de penser à la forme qu'aurait cette cicatrice avant qu'il ne soit assommé.

Il allait être conduit à l'Empereur. Il allait souffrir, soit par la torture physique, soit par la torture mentale. Il le savait, Akashi ne laisserait pas passer un acte aussi odieux.

Et tout ça pour un textile sacré.

* * *

 **Bon, j'attend avec autant d'impatience qu'avant vos avis ! :P**

 **La suite n'arrivera pas avant le 21 juillet vu que je vais être déconnectée pendant deux semaines entières TT-TT Mais j'essayerai de me dépêcher ;)**

 **Kisses**


	3. La prison

**Bon, autant vous dire que je ne m'attendais pas à laisser aussi longtemps ce texte au placard, surtout qu'il ne manquait qu'une ligne xD Désolée ^^**

 **Heureusement que le NaNo est là :D**

* * *

Il était ici depuis une journée entière mais le garde l'avait informé qu'il n'avait rien dit. Cependant, le plus jeune avait déjà essayé de s'en aller, sans succès. Akashi soupira et entra dans la cellule, voulant voir comment il allait.

Le corps pendait lamentablement, seulement soutenu par des chaînes, reliées aux poignets par des bracelets de métal. Il pouvait voir un hématome violacé sur l'articulation du pouce droit, signe qu'il avait dû se le déboîté pour essayer de partir. Le menton reposait contre le torse fin, alors que ce dernier se levait et s'abaissait très faiblement. Les vêtements étaient presque déchirés, mais ils cachaient encore une bonne partie du corps.

Prisonnier.

Il était totalement sous son emprise, et le rouge ne pouvait qu'en être satisfait.

« Tetsuya. »

Le corps ne bougea pas, mais il vit un léger soubresaut dans sa respiration.

« Il paraît que tu as tenté de t'échapper. Encore.

\- Je ne cesserais pas. »

La voix rauque l'informa quant à l'état physique et mental de son ancien combattant. Il n'allait pas bien, même s'il semblait lui rester un minimum de forces et de fierté. L'Empereur soupira de contrariété. Il ne voulait pas que le bleuté finisse par pourrir au fond de cette pièce lugubre.

« Tu sais qu'il te suffit de me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça pour que tu ais à boire et à manger, tenta-t-il de l'amadouer.

\- Alors je mourrai de faim et de soif. »

Le fait que le plus jeune n'ait toujours pas levé la tête commençait à l'agacer profondément. Bon sang, il était l'Empereur ! Il exigeait au moins qu'on le regarde dans les yeux lorsqu'on lui parlait.

« Tu es beaucoup trop obstiné. "

Il s'approcha et lui souleva le menton. Les yeux ternes mais haineux de son ombre ne le perturbèrent pas autant que la cicatrice qu'il remarqua sur la joue droite. Ses yeux se plissèrent de façon menaçante.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? »

Son attitude et la colère dans sa voix firent sourire Tetsuya :

« Un de tes fidèles petits chiens. Il n'a apparemment pas apprécié que je tue deux de ses proches.

\- Tch. Tu trouves ça drôle ?

\- Un peu. »

Akashi repensa alors au fait que son prisonnier l'ait embrassé pour gagner du temps et l'Empereur eu soudainement lui aussi envie de jouer. Il se rapprocha très près de son visage, trop du point de vue de Tetsuya, tenant toujours le menton. Puis son autre main vint ouvrir sa bouche de force, usant de son pouce qu'il coinça entre les deux mâchoires, juste avant que sa langue ne s'immisce elle aussi.

Le jeune nomade ne pouvait rien faire.

Akashi avait le total contrôle sur son corps et il détestait cette sensation. Il avait du mal à respirer, la surprise et le choc n'aidant pas. Puis il eut des vagues de frissons incompréhensibles et des soudaines bouffées de chaleur. Son cœur se mit lui aussi à agir bizarrement puisqu'il s'emballa. Bordel, que se passait-il ?

Le rouge, lui aussi, avait remarqué l'effet qu'il provoquait chez le plus jeune et il n'en était que plus amusé. Sa langue imposait le rythme de leur baiser, créant une atmosphère dominatrice, sauvage et dangereuse. Oh que oui, il adorait sentir le corps frêle de Tetsuya trembler sous l'attention qu'il lui donnait. Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin et ils allaient tous deux finir asphyxiés s'il continuait. Il s'écarta du petit bleu et essuya le filet de bave qui avait coulé entre eux, reprenant tranquillement sa respiration alors que l'autre peinait à retrouver son souffle. Il en profita pour le regarder dans les yeux. Incompréhension, colère, confusion. Détresse.

Il lâcha sa prise et la tête bleutée retomba contre le torse fin et amaigri de son prisonnier.

« Quoi que tu veuilles faire Tetsuya, tu m'appartiens à présent. Retiens-le bien. »

* * *

Kuroko avait vu la Lune se lever et s'abaisser alors qu'il étudiait les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Elles étaient toutes rares et coûteuses.

La première : se soumettre à Akashi. Lui expliquer en partie pourquoi il s'était enfui, tout en cachant son implication avec la tribu. Retrouver un foyer, de la nourriture et une protection. Mais c'était redevenir un esclave et le jeune nomade en avait marre.

La deuxième : s'échapper. Vu que les trois tentatives précédentes avaient échoué, il doutait fortement de cette option-là, mais si l'occasion se présentait, il n'hésiterait pas. Ensuite, il irait refaire sa vie loin, très loin de l'Empire.

La troisième et dernière : mourir. Cette possibilité-là était la plus extrême, mais elle lui permettrait d'être libre de l'Empereur et de ne pas mettre en danger ceux qu'il aimait. Cependant, il n'était pas encore assez désespéré pour l'envisager sérieusement.

Epuisé, il finit par fermer un peu les yeux, voulant tout de même se reposer un minimum. Ce furent de légers chuchotements qui le tirèrent du sommeil. Il ouvrit péniblement un œil et vit un arc-en-ciel de couleurs éclatantes sous le soleil. Combien de temps avait-il passé dans le monde des songes ? Il se redressa lentement et douloureusement et les fixa d'un air impassible.

« Il est réveillé.

\- Je crois que nous l'avions tous vu, Kise, ironisa Aomine.

\- Tiens Tetsu-chin. T'as pas l'air bien. » lui lança Murasakibara.

Alors qu'il allait protester, un de ses biscuits préférés au miel atterri dans sa bouche. Il pensa d'abord à le recracher mais le goût délicieusement sucré rencontra ses papilles et il se rendit compte qu'il avait trop faim pour en pas manger tout ce qu'on lui permettait.

« Evidemment qu'il n'a pas l'air bien, intervint Midorima pendant qu'il mâchait. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il nous a tous trahi ?

Tetsuya, qui venait d'avaler sa bouchée, cracha à leurs pieds et leur montra un visage qu'ils n'avaient jamais soupçonné :

" Comment est-ce que vous pourriez comprendre ? Nous n'avons rien en commun ! Vous avez toujours vécu dans cette ville empoisonnée. Vous ne pourrez jamais goûter à la vraie joie de la liberté comme je l'ai fait, et vous me faites pitié à cause de cela. Je. Vous. Hais. »

Inutile de dire que les visages choqué, dégoûté, assombri et indifférent ne lui firent aucun effet. Il ne comptait plus les ménager maintenant qu'ils n'appartenaient plus au même groupe.

Il pouvait enfin dire la vérité.

* * *

Tetsuya ne savait plus quand, ayant totalement perdu la notion du temps, mais celui qui le surveillait était entré dans la cellule et lui avait détaché les poignets des chaînes, avant de les rattacher entre eux. Le bleuté n'avait rien dit et rien fait, n'ayant même plus la force de protester. Il faut dire qu'il n'en avait pas non plus l'envie. Le garde allait sûrement l'emmener dans la salle du trône, là où Akashi allait lui annoncer qu'il finirait sur un bûcher le lendemain matin. Autant dire que l'enthousiasme ne rongeait pas le cœur du nomade, mais la peur oui. Qu'allait-il arriver à Seirin ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient être décimé à cause de son audace ? Il ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, alors s'il était l'origine de leurs problèmes, il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Sauf que Tetsuya ne se doutait pas un seul instant de la surprise qui l'attendait dans la salle du trône. Il n'allait peut-être pas mourir tout de suite, ou du moins pas tout seul. Au centre de la salle, menotté tout comme lui, se trouvait Kagami.

* * *

 **TaTaTAAAAAM xD**

 **J'essaie de faire la suite au plus vite hein ^^**

 **Kisses**


	4. L'intrus

**J'ai mis presque un mois pour le publier :D C'est mieux que la dernière fois !**

* * *

Au centre de la salle, menotté tout comme lui, se trouvait Kagami. Il ne semblait pas avoir souffert du même traitement que lui : son arcade et sa mâchoire portaient les traces de coups, et ses bras avait l'air quelque peu égratignés. Mais il semblait aussi fort qu'avant, et surtout, dans une colère noire. Le regard qu'il avait était terrifiant, et il montrait à quel point il voulait tuer quelqu'un en cet instant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? paniqua le bleuté.

\- Et toi alors ? Tu t'es encore barré sans m'en parler ! "Non mais Taiga, je vais juste me promener. Je rentre bientôt." Putain et je suis l'Empereur moi, c'est ça ?! Je te jure que si je t'attrape sale menteur…

\- Elle était au courant ! »

Le "elle" n'avait pas besoin d'être défini entre eux, et ils devaient laisser filtrer le moins d'informations possibles.

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu as disparu pendant presque trois ans bordel ! Et tu te repointes comme une fleur avant de repartir sans même attendre que je rentre ! Tu croyais réellement que j'allais te laisser faire comme la dernière fois ?

\- On voit où ça t'a mené de venir mettre ton nez dans mes affaires… T'aurais mieux fait de rester avec les autres. Ils ont besoin de toi.

\- Je suis ton frère, et j'essaie de te protéger. Que ça te plaise ou non !

\- Même pas !

\- Sérieusement, rit Kagami, après tout ce qu'on a traversé, tu nies encore ?

\- Il suffit. » intervint sèchement la voix de l'Empereur.

Il s'était assis sur son trône pendant leur discussion, et les regardait maintenant d'un air supérieur et quelque peu ennuyé. _Non_ , corrigea mentalement le bleu, _énervé_. Tetsuya remarqua également que les cheveux du souverain semblaient plus rosés alors que ceux de Taiga était d'un rouge vif et perçant. Plus brillant et rassurant, et le plus jeune trouva cela amusant. Mais soudain, apparut le reste de la garde rapprochée impériale. Ils encadraient l'héritier du trône avec fierté et assurance. De l'arrogance pure, selon leur dernier membre.

« Ouch, fit Kagami. J'en déduis à ta tête que tu ne les aimes pas, Kuro.

\- Exact, cracha-t-il.

\- Kurokocchi était pourtant si mignon...

\- C'est un traître, asséna Midorima.

\- Tetsu a sûrement dû le faire pour une raison particulière.

\- Je ne pourrais plus manger dans son assiette... »

Le rouquin regarda son frère de cœur et ce dernier lui répondit par un coup d'œil appuyé qui le fit légèrement ricaner.

« Ouai, ok. Je vois. Mais... Attend, c'est quoi ça sur ta joue ?

\- Rien.

\- Tu ne l'avais pas avant. Qui t'as fait ça ?

\- C'est un cadeau personnel.

\- Genre, t'as des admirateurs ? le taquina son frère.

\- On va dire ça comme ça, oui, soupira le bleuté.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si ton charme n'était pas connu… insinua le rouquin.

\- Tais-toi, siffla Kuroko.

\- Je vous propose un marché. »

Les deux prisonniers reportèrent leur attention sur le second rouge de la pièce, ayant momentanément oublié où ils se trouvaient. C'était dangereux, et ils se promirent mutuellement de faire attention.

« Notre nouvel invité va affronter Aomine maintenant, déclara l'Empereur. S'il gagne, il sera libre. Sinon, il sera vendu comme esclave.

\- Et pour mon frère ? répliqua aussitôt le principal concerné.

\- Non ! protesta en même temps le jeune nomade. Ce n'est pas juste !

\- Il fallait y penser avant de me trahir, Tetsuya. »

Les yeux froids de son "maître" firent frémir l'interpelé. Akashi était dans une de ses phases de rages incontrôlables, et ils seraient chanceux de s'en sortir vivants.

« Il t'appelle par ton prénom ? releva Kagami.

\- Tu poses sérieusement cette question maintenant ? s'exaspéra Kuroko.

\- Assez, tonna la voix impériale. Alors, acceptes-tu ?

\- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu concernant l'état de Tetsuya.

\- Cet homme est à moi. Cependant, je consentirais peut-être à y repenser si tu gagnes.

\- Je suis donc obligé d'accepter votre proposition.

\- Non. Tu peux également mourir sur le champ. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu délavé vit son frère serrer les dents. Ils se regardèrent brièvement et cela suffit pour qu'ils se parlent. Ils étaient le fruit d'une éducation de partage, d'une vie entière à toujours être ensemble, et d'une relation presque instantanément fusionnelle. Ils se comprirent.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

* * *

 **La suite arrive tout bientôt ^^**

 **Kisses :***


	5. La perte

**Non, je déconne ! Je l'avais déjà fini quand j'ai publié le 4 mais je voulais vous faire attendre un peu :P**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Ses mains étaient prises en étau et Murasakibara avait beaucoup trop de force pour qu'il puisse s'échapper. Taiga était au milieu de la salle appuyé sur le pommeau de son épée, haletant, transpirant, sans aucune force supplémentaire, mais pile dans l'axe de la flèche de Midorima.

Et ça, Tetsuya ne l'accepterait pas.

Son frère avait battu le bleu foncé à la régulière, usant de son entraînement intensif et non d'un quelconque don miraculeux. Il avait gagné ! De plus, Akashi avait promis qu'il serait libre.

« La liberté est une idée vague, Tetsuya. »

La voix d'Akashi s'éleva dans la salle, couvrant la respiration bruyante du nomade aux cheveux rouges. Alors le bleuté comprit. L'Empereur ne comptait pas lui laisser la vie sauve : il voulait le libérer de son existence. _Non !_ pensa l'ombre. Il ne laisserait pas ce manipulateur assassiner son frère.

Plusieurs stratégies entrèrent et sortirent instantanément dans l'esprit de Kuroko, jusqu'à ce qu'une seule ne soit retenue.

Murasakibara avait beau être fort, il était paresseux. Aussi, quand son captif tomba au sol et lui tordit les mains, il trouva cela beaucoup trop embêtant pour qu'il continue de le retenir. Il le lâcha. Le jeune nomade en profita pour courir auprès du rouquin, alors que du coin du l'œil il vit la flèche quitter l'arc du vert.

Il allait y arriver. Il allait réussir à pousser son frère de la trajectoire mortelle. Il ne le laisserait pas mourir maintenant.

« Taiga » ! hurla-t-il

Le rouge releva vivement la tête et lui sourit victorieusement, avant que l'arme en pointe ne l'atteigne juste en-dessous du cœur.

« Non ! »

Kagami s'effondra sur le dos, et son presque frère arriva une seconde plus tard à ses côtés. Il réussit tant bien que mal à faire passer ses bras menottés devant lui et attrapa la tunique de l'autre nomade de ses petits doigts tremblants.

« Taiga ! Réponds-moi !

\- Kuro... »

Le blessé ouvrit les yeux lentement et les fixa dans ceux bleu ciel de son camarade.

« Reste en vie ! supplia ce dernier.

\- Ça pique un peu quand même.

\- S'il te plaît... »

Malgré les suppliques du bleuté, le rouge se savait condamné. Après tout, il ne ressentait plus rien en dehors de ses poumons en feu et du léger picotement de la flèche dans son corps.

« Désolé de ne pas t'avoir aidé.

\- Arrêtes.

\- J'embrasserai Setsuna pour toi. »

La respiration de Tetsuya se bloqua dans sa gorge. Pourquoi son frère parlait-il de leur sœur ? Elle aussi il n'avait pas pu la sauver, parce qu'il était trop jeune lorsqu'elle avait donné sa vie pour la tribu. Que Kagami y fasse référence…

« Vous me manquerez tous les deux. J'ai au moins pu te revoir, finit par sourire tristement le plus jeune.

\- Aida-san aura quand même une bonne... raison de me rattraper. »

Son souffle était de plus en plus erratique. La lueur dans ses yeux ressemblait à un feu mourant, dont il ne resterait bientôt que des cendres.

« Et seuls les dieux savent ce qu'elle te fera, essaya tout de même de plaisanter le bleuté.

\- La prise... de la double crevette... inversée, sûrement.

\- Douloureux, grimaça-t-il.

\- Pas autant... que de te voir... avec cette tête.

\- Taiga...

\- Tu restes... notre frère... Tetsuya.

\- Et toi ma lumière, Bakagami. »

Les lèvres du blessé se relevèrent légèrement, en un dernier sourire tendre, avant que ses yeux ne se ferment pour toujours.

Tetsuya ne bougea pas.

Taiga était mort. Son camarade, son frère, sa lumière n'était plus de ce monde.

Il paraît qu'il y a trois grandes étapes dans le deuil : le déni, la colère et l'acceptation. Le jeune nomade avait presque directement sauté la première étape. Après tout, comment refuser l'inévitable lorsqu'il avait le cadavre sous les yeux et du sang poissant ses mains ? Le problème, c'est qu'il était maintenant dans la phase de la colère. Une colère noire, destructrice, ravageuse. Tous ceux se trouvant dans la pièce furent les cibles de sa haine, et plus particulièrement celui qui les commandait.

Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas.

Ses genoux commençaient à le brûler à force d'être appuyé dessus, mais cela lui importait peu. Il savait qu'il devait attendre le bon moment. Celui qui lui permettrait de rendre hommage à son défunt frère. Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour que l'occasion se présente : il sentit un déplacement d'air dans son dos. Murasakibara étant fainéant, Midorima préférant la distance, Akashi ne s'abaissant pas à ça et Aomine étant toujours inconscient, Kuroko en déduisit que c'était Kise qui se rapprochait. Kise l'enfant, Kise le collant, Kise qu'il avait dû supporter pendant deux ans en lui servant de nounou. Il serait parfait.

Lorsque la main se posa sur son épaule pour tenter de le réconforter, il l'attrapa fermement et la tira en se relevant. Le blond passa au-dessus de lui et lorsqu'il atterrit brutalement sur le dos, le jeune nomade lui craqua le poignet en le lui tordant. Kise hurla de douleur, pâle reflet de la souffrance que ressentait Kuroko. Ce dernier savait qu'il n'avait que quelques secondes avant que les autres ne réagissent. Il devait laisser le corps de Taiga dans cette pièce, avec eux, tout près du blond, s'il voulait avoir une chance de s'échapper. Pour que son premier adverse ne se relève pas, il lui asséna un coup de pied dans le nez. Le sang qui se mit aussitôt à couler lui assura qu'il avait frappé au bon endroit. Kise était hors d'état de nuire.

Tetsuya s'enfuit par une des ouvertures, connaissant le château par coeur. Il se rappela mentalement du passage le moins long jusqu'à l'entrée et essaya d'accélérer pour y parvenir au plus vite. Une flèche siffla sur sa droite et il se décala de quelques centimètres : une pointe lui érafla le flanc droit mais sans le blesser réellement. Ce n'était même pas une égratignure.

Il continua sa route vers la sortie de cet enfer.

* * *

 **Bon, par contre le chapitre 6 est toujours en cours d'écriture :)**

 **A bientôt !**


	6. Les séquelles

**Wouha ! J'ai eu un éclair d'inspiration hier :O Presque trois chapitres !**

 **Bref, Bonne lecture :***

* * *

Le prisonnier avait presque traversé l'intégralité du palais, ne souhaitant pas sortir par la grande porte. Déjà suffisamment de gardes l'avaient ralenti, il n'allait pas en plus se jeter dans la mêlée. Tout de même, ces rustres avaient eu un point positif : l'une de leur épée avait tranchée la chaîné liant ses bracelets. Le métal entourant ses poignets restait lourd mais il possédait une meilleure capacité de mouvement. Et il serait bientôt totalement libre.

Au détour du dernier couloir lui apparut la lumière du jour. Belle et brillante, elle l'appelait depuis l'encadrement de la porte, l'attirant à l'extérieur. Puis elle se tinta de ténèbres alors que la silhouette de l'Empereur se découpait à contrejour. Encore une fois, Akashi se dressa sur le chemin de sa liberté.

« Cela va devenir une habitude, Akashi, déclara aigrement le plus jeune.

\- Il n'y aura pas d'autre fois, Tetsuya, répliqua froidement son aîné.

\- Parfait. »

Tous deux se faisaient face. L'un bleu, l'autre rouge. L'un en haillons, l'autre paru d'or. L'un haletant, l'autre reposé. L'un invisible, l'autre absolu. L'un nomade et l'autre empereur. Chaque parcelle de leurs êtres se différenciait.

Tetsuya comprenait et acceptait ces écarts. Il était né avec et n'avait cessé de les constater lors de ses années dans la capitale. Mais qu'importait comment il apparaissait dans le regard des autres, parce qu'il était fier de ce qu'il était, de ses convictions et de la façon dont il était censé vivre.

Il s'élança vers son adversaire. Il ne s'était entraîné que peu de fois avec lui, mais Akashi n'avait jamais eu le dessus, surtout qu'il ne possédait aucun don particulier qui aurait réellement pu mettre Kuroko en difficulté. Pourtant, l'Empereur ignora sa feinte, se décala de quelques centimètres pour éviter son attaque, et lui donna un coup sur la nuque. Ses doigts trouvèrent une faille d'un millimètre d'épaisseur.

Le noir se fit progressivement autour de son prisonnier, alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol.

* * *

Tetsuya se réveilla de nouveau dans sa cellule, avec les mêmes chaînes, les mêmes murs et les mêmes barreaux. Il était revenu au point de départ. Ses vêtements pourtant avaient été changés pour retrouver la vraie forme de l'habit traditionnel de Teiko. Cela l'horrifia, en même temps de lui rappeler à quel point il avait tout perdu.

Sa tribu, qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais.  
Son frère, qui était mort dans ses bras.  
Sa liberté, parce qu'il serait sûrement enchaîné jusqu'à la fin de sa misérable vie.  
Son honneur, de n'avoir pu sauver aucun des siens.

Et tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu faire changer les choses. Qu'il avait été stupide.

Pour la première fois depuis sa rébellion, Kuroko analysa la longueur et la tension de ses chaînes. S'il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, il essayerait au moins de mourir.

* * *

Akashi contempla le corps pâle devant lui, essayant de comprendre réellement quelles étaient les motivations de cet être si indescriptible qu'était Kuroko Tetsuya.

« Je ne te reconnais plus. »

Le froncement de sourcils de l'Empereur disparut alors qu'il tournait la tête en direction de son médecin. Les cheveux verts voletaient à mesure que leur propriétaire se déplaçait dans la pièce pour chercher un remède.

« Développe.

\- Tu te préoccupes de quelqu'un qui t'as trahi. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu réagis d'habitude.

\- Tu veux parler de quand je détruis totalement une personne, réputation et biens compris ?

\- Oui. Ou quand tu t'assoies à côté d'eux alors qu'on les découpe vivants.

\- Je vois.

\- Pourquoi lui ?

\- N'as-tu pas la moindre once de pitié dans ton cœur Midorima ?

\- Pas pour ceux qui complotent dans mon dos depuis plus longtemps que je les connais.

\- Hum. »

L'archer sut qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse claire. C'était comme si cet homme avait fait ressortir le côté humain de leur "maître", et ça l'inquiétait. Akashi pouvait être si vulnérable lorsqu'il laissait rentrer quelqu'un dans son cœur…

« En tout cas, j'espère qu'il n'aura pas trop de séquelles.

\- Je pense que non. Il a juste manqué d'oxygène pendant quelques secondes.

\- Et son cou ?

\- Il n'a pas été trop endommagé. Sûrement que sa voix mettra quelques jours à revenir, mais sa trachée va bien.

\- Parfait. Préviens-moi quand il sera réveillé. Il faut que je lui parle. »

* * *

Tetsuya sut qu'il avait échoué lorsqu'il sentit une violente brûlure sur sa joue. Quelqu'un essayait de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, et pas de la manière la plus délicate qui soit. Il fit néanmoins ce qu'on attendait de lui, et trouva sans surprise un regard vert qui le méprisait.

« Bah voilà quand tu veux. »

Il voulut répondre avec une réplique acerbe, mais ses cordes vocales refusèrent de fonctionner. Pire, elles lui incendiaient la gorge à chaque fois qu'il essayait.

« Ah oui. Il se peut que je n'aie pas soigné ce petit problème. »

Cet homme était insupportable, et Kuroko savait très bien qu'ils se détestaient depuis le premier jour, alors rien n'allait changer maintenant. Il essaya de se lever, mais une main ferme le plaqua durement contre son matelas.

« Tu restes là. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je te tue. Et Akashi ne dira rien, sinon il se mettrait à dos tous les autres. »

Akashi ne voulait donc pas sa mort. Tetsuya ne sut s'il était soulagé ou au contraire terrorisé. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir l'Empereur : une mort atrocement lente et douloureuse ou refusait-il simplement de perdre un bon élément ? Le bleuté doutait mais il savait qu'il aurait bientôt sa réponse. D'ailleurs, un serviteur était parti le prévenir pour que le rouge puisse venir le voir.


	7. Les informations

**Hey ! Enfin leur dialogue et quelques autres réponses :D**

* * *

Ils étaient de nouveau seuls dans un espace restreint. Le vrai problème de Kuroko maintenant, était qu'il ne pouvait pas parler. Il avait essayé depuis qu'il s'était réveillé mais c'était physiquement impossible. Comme s'il n'était pas déjà suffisamment sous le contrôle d'Akashi, il ne pouvait même plus le rembarrer dans ses grands délires mélomanes.

« Bien. Au moins, je suis sûr de ne pas être interrompu cette fois. »

La joie malsaine qui suintait de ses paroles écœura le bleuté, mais il ne fit que plisser un peu plus les yeux. Si le rouge voulait lui annoncer son exécution, qu'il le fasse sans détour.

« Tu vas rester ici, au palais. Vivant. »

Seul un haussement de sourcil suspicieux lui répondit.

« Tu es à présent mon premier esclave. Ce qui veut dire que tu m'obéis, peu importe ce que je te demande, et que tu veilles à ma sécurité. »

Un grondement réussit à sortir de la bouche du prisonnier, mais se fut au tour de l'Empereur de plisser les yeux.

« Et si tu ne le fais pas, c'est Seirin qui paiera alors que tu seras aux premières loges pour observer. »

Tetsuya cessa tout mouvement, et même sa respiration sifflante se fit presque silencieuse. Seirin. _Seirin ?_ Comment Akashi pouvait avoir trouvé son lieu de naissance ? Et qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait que la tribu n'avait pas déjà été décimée ?

« Et c'est également valable pour ta propre vie. Si tu meurs, tu emporteras tes camarades. J'ai déjà rendu ton frère aux vôtres, ce serait dommage qu'il y ait plus de morts tu ne crois pas ? »

Ce ne fut plus la panique qui se peignit sur le visage du bleuté mais l'horreur. Il imaginait Aida-san trouver un sac devant sa tente, l'ouvrir et découvrir la tête de Taiga dedans. Et peut-être que les soldats qui garderaient désormais un œil sur eux voudraient de temps en temps s'amuser avec les plus jeunes… Ses paupières se pressèrent pour que ses yeux ne soient plus visibles à son maître chanteur, même s'il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de trembler.

Comme s'il allait lui obéir. Comme s'il allait le protéger. Comme s'il allait vivre parmi tous ces traîtres et ces hypocrites. Comme s'il allait supporter la génération des Miracles maintenant qu'il ne pouvait même plus les repousser. Comme si…

Comme s'il pouvait abandonner Seirin.

Il eut la sensation que son cœur sombrait et implosait alors que la réalité lui apparut claire et précise : il n'avait pas le choix. Il était désormais garant de la vie de tous les membres de sa tribu. Il ne pourrait pas se dérober, qu'importe ce qu'Akashi demanderait.

Ses orbes aussi purs que le ciel se fixèrent à celles enflammées de l'Empereur.

Akashi lu dans son regard ce qu'il y cherchait : la résignation. Il se félicita d'avoir réussi la première partie de son objectif, celle qui consistait à garder Tetsuya près de lui. Pourtant, il lui restait la deuxième, la plus ardue : lui redonner goût à la vie.

* * *

Aomine ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était à lui de se coller cette mission. Bon, peut-être que Kise évitait de monter à cheval avec son poignet cassé, alors que Murasakibara ne chevauchait tout simplement pas et que Midorima devait rester pour soigner les blessés. Et peut-être également qu'Akashi avait voulu le punir d'avoir perdu son combat.

Mais franchement, lui dire de se trimballer le corps de son adversaire sur un foutu canasson dans le désert jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un groupe de nomades, c'était un peu exagéré non ? Surtout lorsque le capitaine de la garde l'accompagnait. Ce teigneux d'Haizaki pouvait vraiment lui porter sur le système quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Puis, le matin du troisième jour à voyager vers le Sud-Est, ils virent des tentes colorées et entendirent des éclats de rire. Aomine soupira mais fit légèrement accélérer son cheval. Le camp était vaste, rempli de vie et il se demanda à qui parler en premier. Ils n'eurent pas à se poser trop longtemps la question.

Un enfant hurla, et en moins d'une minute, leur défense se mit en place. Lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent en bordure de la première tente, une rangée de combattants leur faisait face, alors que les femmes et les enfants se réfugiaient le plus loin possible d'eux. Sauf une. Elle les défiait du regard, courageuse et fière. Daiki décida qu'il l'aimait bien. Elle lui rappelait sa femme, Momoï. Surement qu'elles se seraient bien entendues, dans un contexte différent.

« Nous venons sur l'ordre de l'Empereur Akashi Seijuro, déclara d'une voix forte son homologue.

\- Nous sommes libres, et ne devons rien à votre souverain. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

\- Mon maître m'a chargé de deux missions. » prononça le bleu foncé avant de descendre de sa monture.

Il prit ensuite le corps qui reposait à l'arrière de sa selle. Un drap le protégeait du soleil et de la chaleur, mais la décomposition n'allait pas tarder. Aomine aurait pu le lancer négligemment à leurs pieds, mais l'être qu'il tenait dans les bras était l'un des rares à avoir jamais réussi l'exploit de le battre. Il méritait son respect. Lorsqu'il déposa le corps dans le sable, un des nomades brisa le rang et vint le rejoindre. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, mais le plus petit se concentra ensuite sur le cadavre qu'il devinait. Il eut juste assez de courage pour s'accroupir et soulever un pan de tissu, puis il se releva avec le mort dans les bras et s'éloigna à l'intérieur du camp. Lorsqu'il passa près de sa chef, il murmura le nom de leur camarade tombé, et cette dernière cilla doucement. Mais le reste de son peuple était toujours en vie, lui.

« Etait-ce ta première mission ?

\- Oui.

\- Et la deuxième ?

\- Vous êtes dorénavant sous la protection de l'Empereur. Rien ne vous sera demandé en échange, même s'il encourage certains à venir dans la capitale pour y suivre l'entraînement spécial de la garde impériale. Sachez cependant que votre liberté ne tient désormais qu'aux actions de Kuroko Tetsuya, premier esclave de Sa Majesté. Vous pouvez tous mourir dès demain, puisque vous êtes sa garantie. En contrepartie, Akashi Seijuro s'engage à combattre avec vous vos ennemis s'ils sont en-dehors de ses alliés. »

Le choc visible sur leurs visages était parfaitement compréhensible, mais Daiki les trouva soudain prévisible. Avaient-ils réellement pensé rester pour toujours en-dehors du champ d'action d'Akashi ? C'était naïf.

« Que signifie être le premier esclave ?

\- Teppei, siffla la jeune femme.

\- Obéir et protéger, répondit laconiquement le meilleur épéiste de l'empire.

\- Obéir à quoi ?

\- A tout. »

Les yeux glacials d'Aomine se fixèrent à ceux embrasés du géant qui le dévisageait avec mépris. Qu'il pense ce qu'ils veulent. Lui, au moins, était libre, alors que Tetsu était à jamais enchaîné à leur maître. Bon, peut-être que lui aussi, mais il l'avait choisi. Il avait été libre de ne plus l'être.

Sa mission s'achevait désormais, et il ne restait plus qu'une information à leur transmettre.

« Vous recevrez bientôt la visite de l'Empereur. Je vous déconseille de vous y opposer. »

* * *

 **Bon la suite sera peut-être plus attendue :)**


	8. Les changements

**Je me suis rendue compte que je vous faisais des tous petits chapitres... Je suis désolée promis mais comme j'ai commencé comme ça j'ai du mal à les allonger ^^'**

 **Mais bonne lecture quand même hein ! :D**

* * *

Tetsuya regarda le plafond fait de dorures et autres merveilles. Il pourrait presque croire que le cachot lui manquait. Les vêtements qu'il portait le rebutaient et les draps de soie lui donnaient l'impression de lui coller à la peau. Mais surtout, il était dans la même chambre qu'Akashi. C'était apparemment l'obligation d'un premier esclave, pour être sûr que son maître ait toujours tout et qu'il soit constamment protégé, même si les gardes devant la double-porte occupaient principalement ce rôle. Mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir malgré tout le confort. Ou sûrement à cause de tout le confort.

Il n'avait jamais eu cette sensation de s'enfoncer moelleusement dans son matelas. Depuis sa naissance, il dormait sur un tapis tressé, et même si ces dernières années il s'était accommodé d'une légère épaisseur supplémentaire, il n'était jamais arrivé à un tel niveau. C'était trop.

Tout était trop. La pression accompagnée de la sensation d'étouffer, l'envie de mourir quitte à causer celle de tous ses camarades, la présence d'Akashi à _quelques mètres de lui_. Il était déchiré entre le besoin de le tuer ou de rester sagement à sa place. Lorsqu'il se recroquevilla vers le mur opposer pour ne plus le voir, ses poignets claquèrent l'un contre l'autre, lui rappelant douloureusement sa condition : deux bracelets en or, pour symboliser les menottes royales. Le bleuté pensa avec amertume qu'il aurait mieux valu lui mettre un collier autour du cou, ou un éclat dans le cœur.

Il se sentait si seul et en même temps si responsable. Quel genre de vie était-ce là ?

Dans son lit somptueux, Akashi sembla comprendre son prisonnier alors que ces yeux de braise balayaient son dos. Il avait terriblement envie de le faire dormir à côté de lui, mais il savait qu'aucun des deux ne le ferait actuellement, trop nerveux à l'idée de ne jamais se réveiller. Il devait se lier avec son esclave, sinon ils resteraient vulnérables.

* * *

La Génération des Miracles se comportait différemment avec lui maintenant, sauf peut-être Murasakibara. En même temps, le plus jeune avait toujours pensé que seules la nourriture avait de la valeur à ses yeux, alors qu'un de ses coéquipiers le trahisse et devienne un esclave, quelle importance ?  
Midorima, lui, ne cessait de lui faire des remarques déplaisantes dès qu'ils étaient seuls, le rabaissant toujours plus alors que Tetsuya se sentait déjà aussi bas que terre, même s'il ne le montrait pas pour essayer de garder un peu de fierté.  
Kise l'évitait, et rien que pour ça, le bleuté put voir une amélioration dans sa situation. Il n'aurait pas à s'occuper d'Akashi et d'un bébé en même temps, surtout lorsqu'il n'aimait ni l'un ni l'autre.  
Aomine par contre, était une évolution intéressante. Il leur arrivait de parler, de vraiment parler, en-dehors des sujets de combat dont ils avaient l'habitude auparavant. Et ils semblaient complémentaires sur d'autres choses, surtout que le plus grand posait des questions sur les habitudes des nomades. Au début évidemment, Tetsu avait été méfiant mais il avait ensuite compris que son ancien coéquipier ne nourrissait qu'un vague intérêt personnel. Peut-être que son combat avec Taiga lui avait rafraîchit les idées, en noyant son arrogance… Le plus petit l'espérait en tout cas, parce qu'Aomine était de loin celui qui l'avait le moins dégoûté des habitants de Teiko.  
Puis il y avait Akashi. Et Tetsuya ne savait pas comment réagir au changement de personnalité de l'Empereur.

Il lui arrivait, lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'eux deux, d'être _doux_.

Pas de clémence, loin de là – et l'esclave craignait à chaque faux pas qu'un de ses camarades soit exécuté – mais une main qui passe dans ses cheveux en guise de remerciement ou l'ébauche d'un sourire. Ce qui n'était _jamais_ arrivé avant. Akashi c'était toujours montré assez distant, sans doute pour ne pas être familier avec eux et garder un certain contrôle. Tetsuya n'avait pas imaginé une seule fois que son maître avait un tel côté de sa personnalité. L'Empereur, massacreur de peuples et possesseur de trésors rarissimes était en fait une peluche en manque d'affection. Son nouveau jouet aurait presque pu le comparer à un enfant, piquant des crises mais réclamant des câlins.

Sauf que ledit jouet ne trouvait pas lui-même normal sa façon de réagir à ces contacts. Lorsque la main s'approchait de lui, il tressaillait et lorsque les lèvres se relevaient, son cœur battait un peu plus fort. Et Akashi l'observait toujours avec cette étincelle brûlante dans le regard… Tetsuya était constamment perturbé en sa présence, et il se doutait de ce que c'était mais ça ne pouvait pas. C'était inconcevable.

Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il pourrait lui donner sa vie.

* * *

 **Haha. Les explications arriveront plus tard pour ceux qui ne trouvent pas ça réaliste :P**


	9. Le poison

Pour les repas, ils mangeaient toujours tous ensemble le soir, Kuroko faisant encore partie de la tablée. Le seul changement était qu'il était à la droite d'Akashi et que c'était à lui de le servir. Pourtant, Midorima excepté, les autres ne faisaient aucune remarque sur son nouveau statut et c'était un soulagement.

Ce soir-là pourtant, Tetsuya sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi mais il avait la sensation dérangeante qu'il allait à l'abattoir. Ça devrait être une impression constante, sauf qu'elle était ici beaucoup plus forte. Comme si on allait sciemment attenter à sa vie. Pourtant, il s'assit à sa place et vit les autres faire de même. Il ne cessa de les observer, mais ce n'était pas eux. Tous conservaient leurs manies, Murasakibara ayant déjà quelque chose en bouche, Kise boudant, Midorima lui jetant un coup d'œil dédaigneux et Aomine s'autorisant un sourire dans sa direction – que le bleuté lui rendit d'ailleurs. Et Akashi gardait son éternel masque de froideur.

Les plats arrivèrent, aussi somptueux et appétissants que d'habitude. La purée, la volaille, la viande de chasse, les légumes rares et coûteux… Tetsuya en avait l'eau à la bouche, comme à chaque fois, mais il se força à attendre et prit l'assiette de l'Empereur en le servant d'un peu de tout. Il fit ensuite de même avec lui et ce ne fut que lorsque la nourriture fut dans sa bouche qu'il comprit enfin ce qui le dérangeait depuis le début du repas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses camarades avant d'attraper sa fourchette et de la lancer sur Akashi. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir et son propre couvert se retrouva à terre, ayant été projeté en dehors de sa main. Il se leva pour ordonner qu'on enferme Tetsuya – ceci étant la première fois que son esclave l'attaquait –, mais ce dernier se tenait les côtes. Au bout de quelques secondes, son corps bascula et il tomba à genoux au sol. Il semblait vainement essayer de respirer, sauf que de l'écume rouge commença à sortir de sa bouche.

« Merde ! jura l'Empereur. Midorima. »

Le vert lui jeta un regard voulant dire "vraiment ?" mais il se leva tout de même et alla aux côtés de son ancien partenaire, toujours en train d'agoniser. Ses poumons lui donnaient l'impression d'être des volcans en éruption tant la sensation de brûler était vivace et tout son corps commença à se consumer alors qu'il tentait d'aspirer un air refroidissant.

« Poison, entendit-il vaguement

\- Il y a un antidote ?

\- Pas besoin. »

Midorima prit de l'eau, du citron et du thym, les mélangeant dans un grand verre avant d'obliger Kuroko à boire la mixture. Elle arracha un gémissement au fantôme alors qu'il n'avait pas fait un son depuis le début, puis le médecin crocheta ses mains et appuya de toutes ses forces sur l'estomac de son patient. Il eut un bruit écœurant – et peut-être celui d'un os qui se brise aussi – juste avant que l'empoisonné ne ressorte le contenu de sa digestion. Ou ce qu'ils en devinaient, vu que la mixture était maintenant d'un violet rougeâtre qui ne présageait rien de bon. Midorima recommença l'opération trois fois de plus, jusqu'à ce que Tetsuya ne soit plus qu'un corps tremblant et qu'ils soient sûr que tout poison avait été évacué de son organisme.

Aomine fut chargé de le ramener à son lit, alors qu'Akashi partait dans les cuisines. Tous ceux devant qui il passa eurent un mouvement de recul inhabituel. L'aura de rage contenue qu'irradiait leur Empereur aurait terrifié n'importe qui, surtout lorsqu'un de ses yeux était devenu doré.

L'affaire fut résolue par trois serviteurs démembrés, et le message passé fut parfaitement clair : qui que ce soit essayant d'assassiner l'Empereur ou ses proches finirait par mourir dans d'atroces souffrance.

* * *

Tetsuya se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il faisait encore nuit. Tout le haut de son corps le faisait souffrir, autant son ventre vide et courbaturé que sa gorge enflammée et sèche. Et peut-être une de ses côtes également. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il était dans son lit, en plein milieu de la nuit, ce qui signifiait que des gardes l'empêcheraient de sortir, même si ce n'était que pour aller boire un verre d'eau en cuisine.

Il se tourna soudain vers le grand lit et son souffle se calma un peu lorsqu'il vit qu'Akashi dormait dedans. Il n'avait pas été empoisonné. Mais est-ce qu'il allait lui reprocher de lui avoir lancé une fourchette dessus ? Ce serait quand même horrible qu'un de ses camarades soit tué après qu'il ait failli mourir parce que quelqu'un voulait assassiner son maître. Et qu'il l'en ait empêché. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il soit puni, si ?

L'Empereur bougea et sembla se réveiller, vu que ses yeux balayèrent le corps de son esclave. Ils s'ouvrirent un peu plus lorsqu'il constata qu'il ne dormait pas non plus, puis il souleva ses draps et descendit de son lit. Tetsuya ne fit rien d'autre que le voir s'approcher de lui puis poser une main sur son front. Ce fut le contraste de leur température qui indiqua au rouge que le plus petit devait être fiévreux.

« Tu devrais aller boire quelque chose en bas. »

Le bleuté hocha faiblement la tête, heureux de pouvoir enfin refroidir un peu le feu qui continuait de le consumer doucement. Il se leva en vacillant un peu mais se dirigea ensuite vers la porte d'un pas assuré, avant de se tourner vers son maître qui était toujours au milieu de la pièce. Il dût essayer deux fois avant de parvenir à dire ce qu'il voulait :

« Vous voulez… quelque chose ? »

Sa gorge non guérie avait quelque peu souffert avec les vomissements, n'arrangeant pas ses extinctions de voix occasionnelles. Peut-être qu'il allait prendre une boisson au miel plutôt qu'un simple verre d'eau.

« Non. Cependant, prend le moins de temps possible, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Inutile de demander quoi et pourquoi pas maintenant. Tesuya s'inclina légèrement pour montrer qu'il avait compris et sortit de la chambre. Il angoissait déjà à l'idée que l'Empereur ne lui annonce l'exécution d'un nomade…

* * *

 **Promis, je me dépêche d'écrire la suite :D**

 **Et les reviews sont fortement appréciés, comme ça je peux voir vos idées (qui m'inspirent souvent d'ailleurs) et voir mes fautes si vous arrivez à me dire ce qui ne va pas (incohérences ou orthographe hein !) Merci d'avance :P**


	10. Le retour

**Bon, je ne vais pas mentir, j'ai écrit beaucoup de chapitres en peu de temps donc je voulais les laissez reposer pour être sûre d'aimer ce que j'avais fait :D**

* * *

Tetsuya vit de loin les tentes colorées et le mouvement des nomades entre elles, puis il observa ses poignets cerclés d'or et ses habits trop longs. Il n'appartenait plus à leur monde, c'était une douloureuse certitude qu'il allait devoir accepter. Et pourtant, il n'y parvenait pas. Il avait été élevé par eux, avait vécu avec eux, s'était battu pour eux. Toute son âme voulait hurler son appartenance à ce peuple.

Mais le destin l'en avait écarté et il allait devoir s'y habituer.

Son regard se porta sur Akashi qui chevauchait devant lui tout en parlant avec Aomine. C'étaient les deux seuls qu'il accompagnait, et tous trois étaient bien sûr protégés par une dizaine de gardes royaux. Mais le bleuté savait que sa famille n'attaquerait pas. Enfin, il l'espérait, parce qu'ils avaient tout à y perdre et notamment la vie.

Oui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Akashi Seijuro avait décidé de rendre visite à Seirin. Et il avait voulu être accompagné par Tetsuya et Aomine, sachant que le deuxième s'intéressait à la tribu et que le premier serait sûrement heureux d'y retourner, même pour quelques jours. Ce n'était pas une expédition punitive comme l'avait craint l'esclave après l'incident de la nourriture empoisonnée.

 **#**

« Vous allez voir Seirin ? »

L'Empereur pu entendre la crainte dans la voix du bleuté, et il se demanda à quel point Tetsuya avait peur au moindre geste qu'il ne tue un de ses camarades. Alors qu'il n'en avait aucunement l'intention maintenant qu'il avait vu qu'il lui obéissait.

« Nous allons. Tu m'accompagneras avec Aomine. Nous n'y resterons pas longtemps, trois ou quatre jours. Il faut que je discute avec la chef. »

 _Et je pense que ça te fera du bien_ , ajouta-t-il mentalement.

« Comment suis-je censé me comporter avec eux ? »

Un sourcil rouge se releva alors qu'Akashi regardait son esclave avec un soupçon d'étonnement.

« Comment voudrais-tu te comporter avec eux ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est est-ce que je dois vivre comme l'un des leurs pendant ce séjour ou continuer d'être votre premier esclave ? »

L'Empereur comprit l'ambiguïté de la situation de Tetsuya. Devait-il rester à ses côtés comme il le faisait au palais ou au contraire se comporter comme l'un de ses hôtes dans sa demeure ? Akashi hésita un peu, se demandant lequel il préfèrerait.

« Tu feras comme si tu étais l'émissaire.

\- L'émissaire ?

\- C'est celui qui parle au nom d'un peuple, qui le représente. Il en est généralement originaire, et il entretient de bonnes relations avec lui. Tu es déjà en quelques sortes l'émissaire de Seirin, alors agis comme si tu voulais que je m'y intègre. »

Le visage inexpressif du bleuté fut facile à lire pour son maître. Stupéfaction. Suspicion. Et peut-être un peu d'espoir. Après tout, on ne détruit pas quelque chose dans laquelle on place du temps et de la volonté, ce serait contreproductif, ce que n'est pas Akashi.

Mais Tetsuya avait également un peu honte. Il ne représentait en rien son peuple, enchaîné et étant la cause de la mort de son frère. Il y avait un risque qu'il soit accueilli en traître en plus, vu qu'il les avait liés à l'Empereur. Non, vraiment, ce voyage ne s'annonçait pas agréable pour lui.

 **#**

De sous sa capuche, le bleuté pu voir les plus respectés de sa tribu se mettre en ligne devant eux, Aida-san en tête. Lorsque les chevaux royaux s'arrêtèrent, ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement et elle leur souhaita la bienvenue. Akashi répondit par une formule banale, puis il se tourna vers la forme bleue et invisible qui tentait de se cacher derrière la tête de son cheval. Tout le monde suivit son regard, et Tetsuya comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Il descendit de sa monture, sachant qu'une étreinte était le meilleur moyen de fraterniser entre tribu. Mais lorsqu'il releva sa capuche, Seirin pu enfin voir qui accompagnait l'Empereur, en plus du guerrier bleu de la fois précédente, et Kuroko ne put faire plus de quelques pas. Des silhouettes floues sortirent de derrières les premières tentes et coururent dans sa direction. Des dizaines d'enfants et d'adolescents se jetèrent sur lui, l'entraînant dans une pile joyeusement désordonnée.

« Kuroko-sensei ! criaient-ils en chœur.

\- On est trop content de te revoir !

\- Tu nous as manqué !

\- Hyuga-sensei est horrible !

\- Est-ce que tu reviens pour de bon cette fois ?

\- Je t'ai fait un dessin !

\- J'ai fait une broderie !

\- J'ai fini par réussir le dernier exercice que tu m'as donné alors j'ai eu ma promotion !

\- Je suis devenu un adulte !

\- Je veux enseigner comme toi plus tard ! »

Une avalanche de phrases aussi compréhensibles les unes que les autres lui dévalait dans les oreilles alors qu'il essayait de respirer et d'étreindre tout le monde en même temps. Et il riait doucement, et essayait de ne pas pleurer. Au moins, ses anciens élèves continuaient de l'apprécier.

« Ça suffit ! Comportez-vous correctement. Je vous ai demandé de rester au centre jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle. Et je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Ils se relevèrent tous et s'en allèrent mais l'un des plus âgés voulu protester. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Aida-san le rabroua :

« Tu es peut-être adulte mais apparemment pas mature, Takao-kun. Va surveiller les autres si tu veux te rendre utile. »

Le jeune homme baissa un peu la tête avant de suivre les derniers résistants. Il ne restait plus que la chef et l'esclave. Il aurait voulu lancer une remarque sarcastique, mais il ignorait quels étaient ses sentiments à son égard, alors il préféra ne pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Il se contenta de la regarder dans les yeux, attendant son jugement.

Elle finit par s'approcher de lui, et il craignit jusqu'à la dernière seconde qu'elle le rejette. Mais elle avança sa main vers la sienne, jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts se lient et qu'il n'appose le nœud de leurs mains sur son cœur, comme un réflexe dont il ne comprenait pleinement le sens que maintenant. Ils hochèrent doucement la tête sans rompre le contact visuel. Puis il parla le premier, n'y tenant plus :

« C'est un honneur d'être là.

\- Bienvenu chez toi, Kuroko-kun. »


	11. Le cimetière

**Et encore des réponses dans ce chapitre, promis :D**

* * *

Tetsuya tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit sa présence dans son dos.

« Tu étais donc enseignant. »

Le plus jeune se força à se lever, devant respecter son vis-à-vis en se mettant à sa hauteur et en face de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à déduire l'humeur d'Akashi depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, ça allait, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient constamment entourés, c'était bien plus complexe. Sans doute parce que l'Empereur ne baissait pas autant sa garde que lorsqu'ils étaient en privé.

« Oui.

\- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit. »

Un constat, un peu vexé peut-être. Et Tetsuya eut un peu envie de rire. Ça semblait constant depuis son retour : son sourire était revenu.

« Vous ne m'aviez pas non plus dit que vous étiez aussi bon danseur. »

Un haussement de sourcil rouge fut sa seule réponse, alors qu'Akashi lui demandait implicitement de revenir sur le vrai sujet qui l'intéressait.

« Je ne faisais que transmettre mon savoir.

\- En quoi ?

\- Presque tout ce que je sais. L'histoire, la géographie, la cartographie, l'astronomie. Et parfois l'herbologie.

\- Le combat ?

\- Non. Nous ne fonctionnons pas comme ça.

\- Comment fonctionnez-vous ?

\- Chaque jeune souhaitant se former demande à un adulte en particulier. C'est un système de maître-élève, non pas de formation globale, même si chaque parent enseigne généralement les bases à ses enfants.

\- Tu as un maître ? »

La question sembla l'agacer. Une légère grimace était passée furtivement sur son visage.

« J'en avais un. Il est mort.

\- De vieillesse ?

\- Non. »

Akashi sut que l'Empire devait être derrière cette histoire à la vue des paupières faiblement plissées de son esclave. Il se concentra donc sur leur environnement au lieu de les pousser dans une discussion houleuse.

« C'est un cimetière.

\- Oui.

\- Je vous croyais nomade.

\- Effectivement. Mais nous avons nos routes de déplacement, et cet espace est l'un de nos lieux de prédilection. Nous y restons entre trois et six mois chaque année.

\- A qui étais-tu en train de rendre visite ? »

Les yeux céruléens vacillèrent quelques secondes avant de devenir plus sombre. Attristés. L'Empereur savait que les cimetières n'apportaient jamais de bonnes nouvelles, mais il avait envie de mieux connaître son serviteur.

« Ma sœur, Setsuna, et mon frère, Taiga. »

Ah oui. Celui qui avait battu Aomine mais qu'il avait tout de même fait exécuté pour garder Tetsuya auprès de lui. Il allait trouver une réponse adéquate, mais le bleuté continua :

« J'ai eu la surprise de savoir que son corps avait été ramené ici.

\- Que voulais-tu que j'en fasse ? »

La culpabilité envahit les yeux clairs, alors qu'il se mordait légèrement la lèvre :

« Ai-je le droit de parler sincèrement ? Et bien, hésita-t-il quand même après un hochement affirmatif, peut-être que vous l'aviez jeté dans une fausse commune. Ou dans une décharge. Ou alors vous n'aviez envoyé que sa tête dans un sac pour donner un message clair. »

S'il avait été moins entraîné, sûrement qu'Akashi en aurait laissé tomber sa mâchoire. Tetsuya avait réellement une mauvaise estime de lui. Il reprit un peu d'aplomb en décidant qu'il fallait changer ça au plus vite, même si ça expliquait pas mal des craintes de son esclave.

« Et ta sœur ?

\- C'est assez compliqué, et je ne suis pas sûr de toute l'histoire.

\- Dis-le moi quand même.

\- Un homme est passé dans notre tribu, il y a assez longtemps. J'avais presque six ans, mais ma sœur en avait dix-sept. Il paraît que ça a été le coup de foudre entre eux. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'il est revenu plusieurs fois après ça, mais en laissant toujours beaucoup de temps entre chaque visite. Peut-être des mois entiers. Et un jour, elle est partie avec lui. On ne l'a pas revue pendant deux ans. Tout le monde disait qu'elle avait de la chance, mais moi j'avais juste perdu ma sœur et je ne savais pas où elle était. Puis elle est rentrée.  
Elle avait changé. Elle regardait toujours par-dessus son épaule quand on bougeait, et elle ne semblait plus nous faire totalement confiance. On a appris qu'elle était enceinte. Mais toujours pas de nouvelles de son homme. Puis des soldats impériaux sont arrivés et ont déclaré qu'ils la cherchaient et qu'elle devait se rendre. Elle était coupable de trahison envers le trône où quelque chose comme ça. Evidemment, nous n'avons pas voulu. Mon maître a essayé de la protéger et il en est mort. Et elle, ils l'ont juste assassinée devant nos yeux. Comme si elle ne valait pas mieux que ça.  
Je n'ai appris que récemment que l'homme qui l'avait mise enceinte était un général de votre père, et qu'il avait apparemment comploté contre lui. Mais elle n'avait rien fait, et même si j'ai essayé de la sauver, je n'ai pas pu. C'est quand même assez ironique je trouve. Votre père a tué ma sœur et vous avez tué mon frère. Il ne manquerait plus que votre descendance me tue et nous aurions là une belle tragédie. »

Les dernières phrases avaient été osées mais Akashi ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Comment aurait-il pu alors qu'il venait de découvrir l'horrible sort des nomades qui s'approchaient trop près de l'Empire. Et Tetsuya n'était pas une exception à la règle, bien qu'il n'en soit pas mort.

Il voulut s'expliquer sur plusieurs points, mais un hurlement atteignit faiblement leurs oreilles.


	12. L'incident

**Et un peu d'action ! :) Mais il faut que je pense à finir tout ça quand même, non ?**

* * *

La tension était plus que palpable. Elle menaçait de tous les étouffer.

Les gardes étaient tous postés d'un côté de la place centrale, faisant face aux nomades. Lorsqu'Akashi et Tetsuya arrivèrent, ils virent qu'Aomine se tenait entre les deux camps, accompagné d'un garde et d'une nomade. Le premier était aussi professionnel que d'habitude – au garde-à-vous devant son Empereur – mais la deuxième avait le visage strié de larmes et son haut était déchiré alors qu'elle était maladroitement assise. La vérité sur ce qui s'était passé n'était pas compliqué à imaginer.

« Quel est le problème ? demanda tout de même Akashi.

\- J'essaie d'empêcher un bain de sang, lui répondit Aomine.

\- Quelle en est la cause ?

\- Cette jeune femme m'accuse d'avoir voulu l'agresser. »

Cette fois se fut le soldat qui avait pris la parole, et Tetsuya eut deux réactions : le soulagement et le dégoût. "Voulu l'agresser" impliquait que rien ne s'était vraiment passé, mais le sourire caché du garde le répugnait. Il était clair qu'il se pensait tout permis, se croyant sans doute supérieur à ses hôtes pour une quelconque raison absurde. Il eut envie de le mettre plus bas que terre pour lui prouver ses torts.

Akashi ne manqua aucune des réactions de son esclave, et fut d'accord avec lui.

« Tetsuya. »

Il fit un signe de tête au bleuté qui patientait plus ou moins derrière lui pour qu'il aille auprès de sa camarade. L'homme n'attendit pas et se dirigea d'un pas assuré mais doux vers la jeune femme. Il lui tendit la main après s'être accroupi, et elle serra ses doigts contre les siens. Il se pencha à son oreille pour qu'elle seule entende ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Si Akashi l'avait faire venir lui, c'était pour une raison précise.

« Nahis. Je sais que tu es forte. Peut-être que tu ne me crois pas, mais je sais aussi que l'Empereur est de ton côté. Si tu ne dis que la vérité, il le saura et il te défendra.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous êtes sous sa protection. Et parce que c'est de là que je viens. »

Il s'écarta et observa revenir lentement l'éclat dans les yeux de la nomade. Il lâcha ses doigts et se remit debout, l'incitant à faire de même. Lorsqu'elle fut sur ses jambes, quoi qu'encore un peu tremblante, ce fut au tour d'Akashi d'aller vers elle alors que le bleuté se reculait. Il lui demanda son nom et son âge avant de lui ordonner de lui dire sa version des faits.

Tout au long de son récit, Tetsuya put voir le visage du soldat se durcir. Il n'assumait clairement pas les actes qu'elle décrivait. Et alors qu'elle avait presque fini, il se réveilla et voulu se défendre :

« Elle ment ! Votre… »

La suite se termina dans un gargouillis. Le revers de la main d'Akashi venait de frapper durement le visage du garde, les articulations rencontrant douloureusement les gencives. Tous eurent un sursaut alors que la tête de l'homme surplombant l'Empereur de dix bons centimètres venait de se déplacer d'un quart de sa place initiale. Et peut-être que sa nuque avait craqué également.

« Qui es-tu pour oser prendre la parole contre la personne avec qui je suis en train de parler ? Tes parents ne semblent pas t'avoir appris le respect, ce que cette jeune femme mérite bien plus que toi. Il me paraît judicieux de te l'enseigner. »

Le regard de son subordonné revient sur lui, alors qu'Akashi annonçait sa sentence :

« Tu auras droit à trente coups de fouet lorsque nous serons rentrés, puis tu feras le ménage de la cuisine pendant une semaine après ta guérison. Alors seulement, je te réévaluerai pour savoir si tu mérites réellement de faire partie de la garde impériale. Sinon, tu seras renvoyé. Est-ce que tu as compris ?

\- Oui, Sir.

\- Bien. Maintenant, je veux que tu fasses tes excuses à cette jeune femme. Je ne sais pas si tu as une sœur mais je suis certain que si tu en avais une, tu voudrais réclamer le sang de la personne qui lui aurait fait le moindre mal, surtout un homme. Tu as mis en péril l'entente que nous avons avec ce peuple et j'espère que tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre que je n'apprécie pas ça.

\- Oui, Sir.

\- J'attends. »

Le soldat vint ensuite s'agenouiller devant Nahis et garda la tête baissée alors qu'il énonçait haut et fort qu'il avait eu tort et qu'il lui demandait pardon, ce qu'elle fit avec gravité. Les groupes se dispersèrent peu à peu, reprenant les activités que le hurlement avait interrompu.

Akashi alla directement voir Aida et s'excusa pour le comportement de son soldat, ce qu'elle accepta avec le sérieux qu'obligeait leur relation, même si ses proches voyaient l'admiration qu'elle portait dorénavant à l'Empereur. Elle était épatée par sa capacité à commander tout en étant juste envers ceux qui avaient fauté. Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il décapite son garde, ou à ce qu'il le fasse torturer à mort. Mais il semblerait qu'Akashi Seijuro était quelqu'un d'assez honnête.

Ce dernier inclina brièvement la tête, avant de chercher Tetsuya du regard. Il n'avait pas bougé, et il le fixait. Akashi fut légèrement surpris par son comportement, avant qu'Aomine ne se place devant le fantôme et qu'il le cache de sa vue.

* * *

Tetsuya ne s'en remettait pas. Tout dans sa tête lui disait une chose, mais son cœur refusait de l'accepter. C'était comme un paradoxe. Akashi était son paradoxe.

Avec l'évènement de l'après-midi, l'esclave s'était rendu compte d'une particularité inouïe : l'Empereur ne l'avait jamais frappé. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble, ce qui impliquait d'échanger des coups, et il l'avait arrêté lors de sa deuxième tentative d'évasion avec une tape sur la nuque. Mais tout ça n'était que pragmatique, pas méchamment gratuit comme il venait de l'être avec le soldat.

Pourtant, toute la Génération des Miracles y était passé, exceptée Midorima. Kise lorsqu'il était trop boudeur, Aomine lorsqu'il faisait des remarques inutiles et arrogantes, Murasakibara lorsqu'il fallait lui faire recracher ses sucreries… Mais jamais Kuroko.

Et cette petite prise de conscience en amena d'autres.  
Il n'avait jamais dû ranger leur gymnase d'entraînement.  
Il n'avait jamais été de corvée de cuisine durant leurs expéditions.  
Il était souvent près d'Akashi, que ce soit lors des réceptions ou des chevauchées.  
Et, aussi minime que cela puisse être, lors de sa détention, il n'avait été qu'affamé et assoiffé et non pas torturé.

Tout ce qu'il avait pris pour de la méfiance et un manque flagrant de confiance durant trois ans essayait désormais d'apparaître comme de la prévenance. Akashi Seijuro aurait voulu prendre soin de lui ?

C'était ridicule et absurde et totalement insensé. Sauf que c'était aussi raisonnable et prouvé. Rien ne collait plus.

 _Merde quoi_ ! Cet homme était l'ennemi contre lequel il avait voulu se battre, celui qui l'avait fait quitter sa famille et rejoindre Teiko, cette capitale sanglante et pourvue d'hypocrites en tous genres. Mais Akashi lui-même était-il un hypocrite ?

* * *

 **Et là j'avoue avoir un léger blocage alors patience pour la suite :) Merci !**


	13. La flèche

**Merci à la nuit du Fof de m'avoir permis d'avancer un peu plus sur ma fiction :D**

 **OS écrit dans le cadre de la 83ème nuit écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil)**

 **Heure : 3h**

 **Thème : Flèche**

 **Fandom : KnB**

 **Date : 04-03-17**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

« Tetsuya… »

Une main tremblante voulut se lever vers le visage flou, mais des doigts froids la remirent en place.

« Chut. Rendormez-vous. »

La tête lourde et bouillante, Akashi replongea avec soulagement dans l'inconscience.

* * *

« Tu l'as soigné, merci, mais maintenant tu sors.

\- Je suis le médecin ici, sale esclave. C'est moi qui décide de qui a le droit de le voir ou non.

\- Comme tu viens de le faire remarquer, je suis son premier esclave. Je m'assure de son bien-être. Alors je te demande poliment de sortir. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force.

\- Tu n'en as pas le droit. Akashi l'a interdit.

\- Peut-être, mais il est inconscient et je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il aille mieux. Dehors. »

La voix hargneuse de Shintarou s'éloigna alors qu'un soupir fatigué se faisait entendre. Akashi voulu tourner la tête vers le dernier son, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Tout son corps était figé et douloureux, surtout son épaule. Même grogner lui était impossible. Alors il préféra se rendormir.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, il put ouvrir les yeux. Il vit d'abord le tissu qui recouvrait son lit, puis sa table de chevet et ensuite le corps de Tetsuya allongé sur le sol dur. Il passa quelques minutes sans bouger, essayant de se souvenir. Il pouvait sentir que son épaule était bloquée, par la douleur et des bandages, et voir une longue coupure sur le bras de son esclave.

Ils avaient été attaqués aux portes de Teiko alors qu'ils rentraient de Seirin. Il y avait eu une bande entière de bandits, rapidement tuée. Mais un archer s'était caché en hauteur et ne cessait de leur tirer dessus. Aomine était parti pour le trouver, laissant Kuroko et la garde pour protéger l'Empereur.

Les flèches avaient continué de pleuvoir, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle n'arrive dangereusement près d'Akashi. Son esclave n'avait eu que le temps de la dévier, et elle s'était tout de même planter juste en-dessous de la clavicule impériale. Le rouge s'était évanouit sous le coup de la douleur, ne sachant pas ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

« Tetsuya. »

Le bleuté remua doucement, se tournant vers lui, avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent. Le soulagement qui les envahit ensuite rendit Akashi étrangement heureux aussi. Il vit son esclave se lever rapidement et venir plus près de lui. Il lui prit lentement la main, attendant sûrement que l'empereur ne l'en empêche. Mais bien au contraire. Le rouge voulait le sentir.

« Vous êtes déjà réveillé.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Moins d'une nuit. Nous sommes arrivés hier après-midi et l'aube est à peine là.

\- Qui ?

\- Les Hanamya. Ils ont dû avoir l'information et nous tendre une embuscade.

\- Non, qui m'a amené ici ? »

Tetsuya eut l'air perplexe pendant une seconde, avant qu'un éclair de lucidité ne traverse ses prunelles céruléennes.

« Seules la garde impériale, la génération des miracles et moi-même sommes au courant de votre état. Le reste des domestiques pensent que tout va bien. »

Entendre son esclave s'exclure de tout groupe eut un drôle d'effet sur Akashi. Il se sentit légèrement nauséeux.

« Comment tu vas ? »

Cette fois-ci, le bleuté fut clairement surpris. L'Empereur ne posait jamais cette question, et encore moins à son esclave. C'était tellement inédit qu'il en fut déstabilisé.

« B-bien. Je vais bien.

\- Et cette estafilade ? »

Son visage se fit plus sombre, même si Akashi savait qu'une personne extérieure n'aurait vu aucun changement. C'était juste que le rouge arrivait parfaitement à lire le langage non-verbal de son ombre.

« Je n'ai pas pu arrêter la flèche.

\- Je t'interdis de t'infliger toi-même des punitions. Tu laisseras Midorima la soigner. »

La petite moue boudeuse de Tetsuya amusa l'Empereur, mais elle lui rappela aussi un autre détail.

« Vous vous disputez souvent ?

\- Nous ne savons pas communiquer autrement. Nous ne nous apprécions pas.

\- Vous vous jalousez. »

Le micro-haussement de sourcils fut perceptible, et en dit long sur les pensées du plus jeune.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est celui avec qui j'ai passé le plus de temps que c'est mon favori.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez un favori. »

Le regard de Tetsuya était maintenant rivé sur leurs mains liées. Il semblait pensif, alors Akashi voulu ajouter quelque chose mais une violente toux l'en empêcha. Son esclave se dépêcha d'aller lui chercher à boire. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, il voulut retenter de parler, mais fut cette fois-ci coupée par le bleuté.

« Je vous suis reconnaissant de m'avoir permis de revoir ma famille. Je sais aussi que j'ai eu quelques… égards de votre part. J'aimerai repayer cette dette en prenant soin de vous maintenant. »

Les prunelles aussi bleues que le ciel brûlaient celles aussi rouges que le sang.

C'était la première fois que le bleuté exprimait aussi clairement ses émotions, et surtout la gratitude. C'était parfaitement nouveau pour Akashi, qui ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait juste ignoré les sentiments de la personne mais pour Tetsuya…

Il prit conscience qu'il se détendait plus encore, alors qu'il ne pensait pas être encore tendu en sa présence. Sa tête se cala plus confortablement dans ses oreillers alors que les muscles de son épaule se relâchaient.

« Soit. Tu as intérêt à être un garde-malade irréprochable. Sinon je fais rester Midorima. »

Son esclave eut une micro-grimace, puis un léger sourire.

« Evidemment. »

* * *

 **J'essaie de continuer, mais je ne sais plus trop où je vais donc un peu de patience s'il vous plait :)**

 **Les reviews sont toujours autant appréciés ;)**


End file.
